Oopsie
by Our Paradise
Summary: Traducción::VIÑETA::.:: Edward está en la ducha cuando la torpeza saca lo mejor de Bella. ¿Qué sucede?


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de _**DelilahTCullen**, yo sólo traduje._

* * *

**SUMMARY (otro): Bella y Edward están casados, aunque Bella todavía no es vampiro. Es de mañana y ¡Bells tiene un oopsie! **

* * *

**Oopsie**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Me desperté lentamente, estaba en nuestra cama, en nuestra recámara. Me rodé buscando a Edward, pero él no estaba ahí. Me levanté y me puse una de sus camisas, abrí la puerta, y salí al pasillo. Oí el tenue sonido de la regadera. Así que era ahí donde estaba…

De todos modos, nadie estaba en casa excepto nosotros, habían ido de caza. Fui a la cocina para buscar algo para comer. _¡Oooooh! ¡Sé lo que quiero!: Smoothie, mmmmm_. Así que fui a la muy bien surtida nevera y saqué algunas fresas, frambuesas, arándanos y jugo de naranja. Tomé un vaso y lo puse sobre la barra, luego me volví y fui a la licuadora, la cual estaba en la barra al otro lado. Puse los ingredientes en el vaso de vidrio de la licuadora.

Lo mezclé todo muy bien. Luego, lo vertí todo en mi vaso. Pero por supuesto, siendo yo, el vaso de la licuadora se me salió de las manos y se estrelló contra el suelo. ¡El vidrio voló por TODAS PARTES!

—¡AGGGGHHHH! —grité. Ya que estaba descalza, y tenía las piernas desnudas, el vidrio dio en mis pies y tobillos—. Mierda —murmuré para mí misma.

Lo bueno era que Edward estaba en la ducha, se habría asustado.

Traté de mover el vidrio sin lastimarme.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Estaba bañándome cuando oí:

¡CRASH!

—¡AGGGGHHHH!

¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Bella está despierta? ¿Esa fue Bella? ¿Está bien? ¿Es demasiado tarde?

Salí y envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cintura, y me apresuré escaleras abajo. Bella estaba en la cocina usando una de mis camisas, descalza, con las piernas descubiertas, sin sujetador… _¡NO! Concéntrate. Concéntrate. ¡Concéntrate!,_ coreé para mí mismo. Estaba RODEADA de vidrio y pegote color rojo azulado. Smoothie. Estaba a punto de moverse para alejarse del vidrio. Tenía vidrios en sus pequeños y hermosos pies…

—¡NO! —grité. Ella gritó y saltó. Me miró y empezó a llorar. Corrí hacia ella a través del vidrio, después de todo no era como si me lastimara. La cogí y la llevé a la sala de estar, la senté en un sofá, me arrodillé enfrente de ella, y le quité el vidrio de sus delicados pies, mi ángel seguía llorando.

—¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —balbuceó, pero no dijo nada que pudiera entender. Me levanté y la hice recostarse en el sofá, me acosté a su lado y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor—. ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —susurró contra mi pecho—. Pero ro-rompí e-el va-vaso d-de l-la li-licua-cua-dora —entonces comenzó a sollozar. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada? Podía conseguir uno nuevo fácilmente.

—¿Amor? —me miró—. ¿Por qué estás tan alterada al respecto? Puedo conseguir otro con facilidad —le dije tranquilamente y sonriendo.

—Pe-pero ¿Es-esme n-no se eno-enojará? —dijo, de nuevo contra mi pecho, pero se estaba calmando, ya no lloraba. Froté su espalda en círculos.

—¡Claro que no! Sabes que no le importa, siempre y cuando estés bien —dije mientras alisaba su cabello. Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa en sus apetitosos labios. Incliné mi cabeza para besarla suavemente.

—Entonces está bien —dijo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, se llevó consigo el dobladillo de la toalla, la cual me había olvidado por completo que llevaba puesta.

—¿Qué cree que está haciendo, señorita? —gruñí en broma. Se rió, deshizo y me quitó la toalla. La besé, la cogí, y corrí a mi habitación azotando la puerta. La familia podía limpiar el desastre cuando llegara a casa. Ahora mismo, yo y mi bella esposa íbamos a estar ocupados por un buen rato…

**

* * *

**

N/T: Okay, estoy orgullosa de mí misma es ¡MI PRIMER TRADUCCIÓN K+!, ¿ya ven que no sólo traduzco lemonadas? Jejeje

**Aunque, admito: estoy pervertida y me hubiera gustado leer la continuación de eso… :( jejeje Así ¿quién no quiere ser torpe?**

**Bueno pues…**

**¿Me dejan reviews? :D**

_**Las quiero  
Sol**_


End file.
